mathwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение участника:Exlex
Доброго времени дня! Я вижу, что вашему проекту требуется некоторая техническая помощь, и я готов вам помочь с этим. Не могли-бы вы присвоить флаг администратора, что-бы я поработал над оформлением проекта. Lützow (обсуждение) 12:47, ноября 3, 2015 (UTC) Переименование Неоднозначности, действительно, нет. Единственное, что надо тогда делать, это следить, чтобы Шаблон:Википедия указывал на правильную статью. Ибо сейчас он подразумевает, что статья тут называется так же, как и в Википедии. Видимо, надо отредактировать шаблон, чтобы он делал то, что делает по умолчанию, но если ему дать страницу, то он указывал бы туда. ПБХ 00:05, 29 октября 2007 (UTC) :Ну эту поправку легко сделать в шаблоне. Но хотелось бы отметить, что Википедия всё таки «русская», а не «российская». Это исправить может тоже? --exlex 00:21, 29 октября 2007 (UTC) :: Без проблем. ПБХ 00:33, 29 октября 2007 (UTC) Ударение Привет. Не знаешь, каким образом в Википедии реализована подстановка знака ударения при редактировании статьи? Я не могу найти соответствующего шаблона. ПБХ 02:09, 29 октября 2007 (UTC) Шаблоны Привет ещё раз. У меня возникли проблемы с шаблонами. Вроде выкачиваю из Википедии, и закачиваю, как есть, но не работает. Интересует сделать хотя бы навигационную таблицу, в частности Шаблон:Навигационная таблица и Шаблон:Tnavbar. Если у тебя уже есть готовое, то может зальёшь? В любом случае спасибо за помощь. ПБХ 20:20, 4 ноября 2007 (UTC) :Для Шаблон:Навигационная таблица всё дело в фуф.. теперь точно знаю почему не работало w:Forum:Need help with navigation box :) в ВП оказалось есть то, чего тут нет.. пошёл расставлять --exlex 04:38, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) и некоторых недосодраных шаблонах они видны в предпросмотре снизу.. класс надо либо в MediaWiki:Common.css и MediaWiki:Common.js перенести, либо просто развернуть из этих же файлов Википедии прямо в шаблоны.. со вторым теже проблемы. Если разворачивать, то я смогу, а для MediaWiki: только админы.. так что как захочется, то есть либо класс, либо что ) --exlex 22:28, 4 ноября 2007 (UTC) :: Нужны админы Вики? Или достаточно этой конкртной викии? В последнем случае я могу тебя селать админом, если скажешь, как это делается. :) ПБХ 22:36, 4 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::Естественно локальный админ какой-нибудь, это если MediaWiki:что-то править. А админы в Служебная:Makesysop делаются :) , просто вписав нужный ник и нажав на кнопку.. --exlex 22:44, 4 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::: Сделано. ПБХ 23:05, 4 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::::Теперь должно быть нормально, подождать только когда изменения в силу вступят.. у меня что-то css полностью ещё не заработал, когда (+4787) в свежих правках цветные будут, то и css задействовался, если нет, то ещё покрутить на предмет поломки чего-нибудь по дороге (только подождать десяток минут, похоже) если не видно, то кэш надо очищать и ?action=purge к странице приписать, чтобы и у неё кэш сбросился.. --exlex 00:45, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::::: Когда я смотрю на шаблон навигационной таблицы, там после п о р какие-то закрывающие теги. Так должно быть? Так или иначе я завтра сделаю первую таблицу и начну наполнять ее содержимое. Если будут проблемы, буду Вас беспокить. ПБХ 01:41, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::::::Так не должно быть, это tnavbar во всём виноват. а до завтра исправлю точно. И всегда пожалуйста с беспокойствами ) --exlex 01:58, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Я сделал простой шаблон Шаблон:Бинарные отношения. Он вроде заполнен по инструкции, а значит должен работать. Когда почините шаблоны, не глянете туда, чтобы там все работало тоже? Думаю после этого я смогу отвалить от Вас на какое-то время и заняться непосредственным делом. :) ПБХ 03:10, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::::::::парсер хитро работает --exlex 22:25, 5 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::::::::: Смотрю, наворочено там все. Может, заменить шаблон на простые таблицы? ПБХ 14:25, 6 ноября 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::: Надо таблицы викифицировать, а то судя по всему это из-за них не работает.. --exlex 00:11, 7 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::: По-моему, почти работает. В сделанном мной шаблоне теперь лишь какие-то маленькие проблемы. Не подскажете, что изменить, чтобы убрались лишние символы и корректно работал преход на новую строку? ПБХ 02:59, 7 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::заработал таки почти, теперь зато понятно почему html-таблица в ВП была :).. похоже надо ковырять js теперь, а то что-то автоматом не сворачивается --exlex 04:39, 8 ноября 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Ура! Мы ломим! Гнутся шведы! Ты крут. Сворачивается - это ладно. Нельзя ли попробовать сделать, чтобы заголовок и список на одной строчке были? ПБХ 14:11, 8 ноября 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Чтобы на одной строке можно просто без заголовка делать, ну а если нужно с отдельной ячейкой, то нужен будет ещё один параметр для этого дела, чтобы в сторону не сползало, то есть конечно можно если нужно ;). И кстати, получается таки свёрнутой таблица сразу, только что-то по-умолчанию такой не выходит, а так просто явно если state=autocollapse задать, то и будет свёрнутой грузиться на странице --exlex 23:51, 8 ноября 2007 (UTC) Логотип Я попросил знакомого дизайнера сделать логотип. Если он сделает что-нибудь лучше, не будете возражать? ПБХ 00:28, 11 ноября 2007 (UTC) :Не буду конечно, да и нехорошо бы это было с моей стороны. А этот чтобы надпись ту старую убрать, пока что-нибудь не появится, а дизайнерский в стократ лучше будет, я думаю :). Кстати, может вообще всю шапку сделать как продолжение логотипа, так как у w:c:halo или w:c:starwars например --exlex Стили Не знаете, что произошло со стилями на ru.math.wikia.org? Я вроде ничего не трогал. ПБХ 14:28, 20 ноября 2007 (UTC) :Это которые? Вообще весь на spphire (там где синего много) заменён уже давно (не мной :) ), может в своих настройках каждый sysop может поменять во вкладке «оформление» там «Admin Options» есть.. а если небольшое перемены это на стороне wikia изменения (подвал помняли чут-чуть не так давно) --exlex 22:16, 20 ноября 2007 (UTC) Утерянная правка Редактировал долго большую статью Целое число. Мог бы поклясться, что я нажал сохранить, хотя точной гарантии, что процесс прошел без ошибок, нет. В истории свежих правок моих изменений нет. Кэш броузера тоже уже пуст. Думаю, что все потеряно, но решил на всякий случай уточнить. ПБХ 18:23, 7 декабря 2007 (UTC) :У меня ничего не видно, возможно даже это был случай когда «утерян идентификатор сессии», если нажал «записать» --exlex 22:22, 7 декабря 2007 (UTC) Re: Служебная:ProblemReports/10504 Thx for info. Strange as its clearly ok on Wikipedia. We will try to find what's b0rken. -- Nef (talk) 18:37, 30 июля 2008 (UTC) Number articles Sorry, I don't speak/read Russian. I assume the various number articles (e.g., 0 (число), 1 (число), etc.) have those titles because they were copied over from the Russian Wikipedia, where number articles conflict with years and so require a special suffix in their title (число). But here the numbers are the natural targets for these article titles, so shouldn't all of them be moved to 0, 1, etc., leaving the "(число)" titles as redirects? - dcljr 23:22, 21 августа 2008 (UTC) Обращаюсь к вам как к админу этой вики (честно говоря, не знаю, к кому и как можно обратиться по данному вопросу). В статье Биномиальное распределение содержится огромное количество бреда, ложных утверждений (разделы "Ложность постулатов", "Парадокс биномиального распределения традиционной интерпретации 20-го века", ""Настоящая интерпретация 21-го века") и откровенно ненаучного текста ("МУДрые А'''кадемиКИ'", "'сначала изуродовали биномиальное распределение Буняковского'" и т.п.). Практически всё это связано с цитированием статей некоего ''Голоборщенко В. С. Подозреваю, что во многих связанных вики-статьях будет наблюдаться аналогичная картина. Эти авгиевы конюшни надо расчистить, но я не знаю, как (кроме варианта удалить всё полностью). Надеюсь на вашу реакцию. Заранее спасибо. 178.95.32.154 20:27, февраля 28, 2015 (UTC) Может быть стоит переименовать сообщество, в сообщество математика физика.Мих.т (обсуждение) 19:26, апреля 12, 2016 (UTC)